Maximillion Pegasus's long lost son
by Missy Tina
Summary: Pegasus is quite happy with his life. He has a handsome boyfriend, that charming Croquet. He had lots of money. He kidnaps Mokuba Kaiba once a week just for kicks, he's quite content. But one day his ex fiancee calls him...with a big secret....
1. A Suprise For Pegasus!

This is just a funny story where Pegasus gets a phone call from his ex fiancee he hasn't spoken to in ten years and finds out he has a son! Funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, if I did it would be so much better.

* * *

Maximillion Pegasus was highly annoyed. His ex fiancee, Linda, was calling him on the phone. He hadn't spoken to the woman in ten years and all the sudden she calls him out of the blue. WTF man.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LINDA? I HAVE NO INTEREST IN TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!!!" Pegasus yelled into the phone.

"Stop fucking yelling Pegasus. I have something important to tell you otherwise I wouldn't be calling. Trust me I have no interest in talking to you either," Linda said over the phone.

"Oh what could possibly be so important after ten years? I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend you know, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them. I should have thought of that before we kissed," Pegasus said bitterly.

"What the hell are you talking about Pegasus? You aren't a girl. Dear god I can see you haven't changed at all, you're still fucking nuts." Linda said in disgust.

"Must you use such profanity Linda? Jeez," Pegsus muttered.

"You make me crazy. I have to swear or I don't know what I'll do," Linda said in exasperation.

Pegasus grinned widely as he stroked his chin.

"I still make you crazy eh? Aw Lindy, I knew you could never get over me," Pegasus said arrogantly.

"Be quiet Maximillion. You knew perfectly well that's not what I meant. I have to tell you something important, something I think you deserve to know," Linda said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Pegasus asked, checking out his reflection in the mirror and flexing his muscles.

"I...well, I think it's something we should do face to face. I want to tell you in person," Linda said.

Pegasus chuckled and smirked. The chick was still hot for him, he should have seen this coming. Oh that Linda. Such a silly silly woman.

"Sure babe, whatever you want," Pegasus said, still smirking.

"Let's meet later on today. At, say, five?" Linda asked.

"Later today? Don't you live in America?" Pegasus asked.

"Yeah but I'm in town and will be for a while. So is today good for you?" Linda asked

"Sure doll. Where do you want to meet?" Pegaus asked.

"Umm...how about the park where we met?" Linda asked.

Pegasus was almost touched at her sentimental value, almost. Not really.

"Sounds lovely. I'll still be able to fit in my manicure and facial. See you then doll," Pegasus said.

"Uh hu, bye," Linda said and hung up.

Pegasus sat back in his chair, smirking proudly at himself. _Oh Pegasus you dog you, _he thought, _you've managed to hold onto Linda's heart all this time, nicely done old boy. Croquet won't like this, he has some competion._ Pegasus chuckled at this thought.

He got up to go indulge in some nice chocolate milk, he needed his calcuim. Than afterwards he headed to his manicure appointment.

* * *

Later on At The Park 

Pegasus sat quite comfortably in his elegant limo, waiting for that Linda. The woman was late. Damn her, she never had any concept of time. He sat back and sipped his white wine spritzer. He was still quite amused that Linda wanted him back. Earlier when he discussed the matter with Croquet, Croquet laughed at him. He said that Pegasus had no proof that this woman wanted him back. Pegasus had scoffed at him and said he didn't need proof, he trusted his gut. Damn that Croquet for not believing him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, It was LINDA!!!!!!!!!!! Pegasus was sure excitied. He downed the rest of his white wine spritzer and rolled the window down. He saw Linda, dressed in BLACK, she was just so dreadfully morbid. Next to her was a little boy. He wasn't your average looking little boy. He was kinda chubby, and really tanned. Like a bear. And he was shaped like an egg. With brown hair and gray eyes. Pegasus nodded at him to acknowledge the little child, then turned to Linda. Linda was still very pretty. Yes.

"Fancy meeting you here doll," He said with a chuckle and winked at her.

Linda rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself, ohh that silly Pegasus.

"Yes, quite the coincedence. Considering you knew i was coming," Linda said with a smirk.

"Oh bah. Who's the kid?" Pegasus asked, looking at the kid.

"I ain't a kid, I'm ten years old pal and I can pour my own pepsi and everything. Duh," The Kid muttered.

"Hey, don't cop an attitude with me little boy. I'll get out of this limo and beat you down, I don't care what age you are!" Pegasus exclaimed and nodded at him.

The kid rolled his eyes.

"Please. You're too old," The kid said.

Linda smirked at the kid proudly.

"Go play on the ground for a while, over there," Linda said, pointing to under a cherry blossom tree.

"Whatever. I brought my men," The kid said.

He pulled out a spider man action figure and a couple power rangers. He scurried away to the spot under the tree. Linda shook her head.

"Crazy ass kid. Remind you of someone Peggy?" Linda asked, throwing a devious smirk at Pegasus.

"No one that I know. Care to come in my lovely limo?" Pegasus asked with a flirtatious smile.

"It's just like old times," Linda said with a smirk and got in the limo.

Pegasus shut the door. He turned to her and smiled broadly.

"Okay now Lindy, we can be honest now," Pegasus said.

"What?" She asked, looking at him like he was on drugs.

"Oh don't be coy with me! You. Want. ME! Back. Simple as that," Pegasus said with a chuckle.

Linda burst out cackling, throwing her head back so her little pony tail shook violently.

"You must be fucking high or something. I do not want you back. I came here to tell you something very very very important. Not get back together with you," Linda said, still cackling softly and smirking at him.

Pegasus folded his arms and pouted.

"I...I don't know how to take this," He said, not looking at her.

"Come on Pegasus, if i left you once before, why would you think I would want you back 10 years later?" Linda asked, making a hand gesture with a confused yet amused look on her face.

Pegasus scoffed.

"It could happen. And I so kicked you out, you didn't leave me," He said and smirked arrogantly.

Linda bit the inside of her cheek.

"I did leave you, you are just too crazy for me," Linda said.

Pegasus rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you want then?" He demanded.

"The boy, is yours," Linda said simply.

Pegasus looked so confused, he just stared at her.

"Boy? What boy?" He asked.

"Boy, playing under tree with action figures. Him. Yours. Duh," Linda said very slowly.

"I'm not following you," He said.

Linda laughed then slugged him in the arm.

"My son is the one under the tree. And your the father. His name is Hunter. His daddy's name is Maximillion Pegasus, YOU!!!!!! Any questions? Any bells ringing?" Linda asked.

Pegasus just sat there, staring at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Whaaaat? I don't believe you, this is your idea of a sick joke. You just want to upset me. You are so cruel," He said.

"No joke. Why would I want to upset you after all these years?" Linda said, looking at him like he was really dumb.

"You're just jealous," Pegasus said defiantly.

Linda sighed and shook her head.

"Look loser you're kinda missing the point. Hunter is **_your _**son," Linda said.

"**_No_**," Pegasus said slowly.

"Yes. Jesus fucking christ Pegasus, accept it. Hunter. Is. Your. Son!" Linda said angerly.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ACCEPT THAT I RANDOMLY HAVE A SON? HU?!?!!? HOW???" He bellowed.

"You make it seem like you don't believe me, bastard," Linda said.

Pegasus quickly poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"How is this possible?" He muttered as he ran his newly polished finger nails through his hair.

"Well it's not like I was on the pill when we were together. And we didn't use condoms. I just didn't dig that shit," Linda said.

"But...why? Why tell me now after ten years?" He asked in deep distress.

"You have a right to know, since you're Hunter's biological daddy," Linda said.

"Oh after ten years I all the sudden have a right to know?" Pegasus demanded, looking at her like she was the most disgusting creature ever.

"Well Hunter wanted to know why he didn't have a father and that asshole i'm marrying doesn't want to claim him," Linda said disdainfully.

Pegasus looked outraged.

"You're getting married? Well, I have a boyfriend!" He announced.

"That's great Pegasus. Couldn't have me so now you've decided to swing from the other side?" Linda said with a wide smirk.

"Oh please, I've always liked men," Pegasus said honestly.

"I bet Peggy," Linda said and nodded at him.

"Shut up bitch," He said and pulled her baseball hat off her head and threw it out the window.

Linda's mouth dropped and jumped on Pegasus and started strangling him.

"You are dead!" Linda yelled and continued strangling him.

Pegasus chuckled.

"I find this strangely erotic," Pegasus said.

Linda looked disgusted and immediately let go of him and moved off of him.

"You are so fucking wierd," Linda said.

"Yeah, well you used to love this weirdness," Pegasus said smugly.

Just than there was loud pounding on the side of the limo and they heard Hunter screaming "MOM! MOM, I'M HUNGRY! I WANT WHITE CASTLES AND WHY IS YOUR HAT OUT HERE?"

"You can't have white castle's. You just had burger king an hour ago. And your supposed to be on a diet but damn that Chet," Linda said and shook her head.

"Who is this Chet?" Pegasus asked, looking at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs casually.

"My fiancee," Linda said without looking at him and kinda sadly.

"Well. I don't care. I'm not jealous or anything," Pegasus said and for no particular reason shot Hunter a dirty look.

Linda smirked.

"Sure Pegasus, sure," Linda said.

"I WANT TO SWIM AWAY BUT DON'T KNOW HOW!" Pegasus sang randomly.

Linda laughed.

"I know that song. That crazy ass friend of my daughter's loves it. She is so annoying," Linda said.

"Damn, how many kids do you have?" Pegasus asked.

"Two," Linda replied.

"You're getting old Lindy," He said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha, fuck you Pegasus," Linda said and hit him in the head.

Pegasus shrugged.

"Must be going now, I have a little boy to kid nap. It's that time of the week," Pegasus said.

"No. Have you forgot about Hunter?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I kinda did actually. OH MY GOD I HAVE A SON!" He screeched and tugged at his hair.

"Yeah he's going to stay with you for a couple of hours so you two can get to bond. I have to meet my fiancee's mother, Mitzi. She's jap," Linda said.

"Damn those japs," Pegasus said in disgust, yet he lives in Japan.

"Yeah Pegasus, but anyways, your going to watch Hunter for me. Kay, thanks," Linda said and got out of the limo.

Pegasus looked so lost and confused. Linda looked down at Hunter.

"Okay buddy, this is your father. Pegasus. He's going to play with you for a couple hours. Oh and don't buy him chips or fast food or let him drink pop," Linda said.

"Ohhhhh...MOM! That's so not fair!" Hunter cried and started kicking his legs and shaking his arms violently.

"Shut up. Say hello to your father," Linda ordered.

Pegasus stared at him fearfully.

"Hi," Hunter said and glared at him menacingly.

Pegasus was scared.

"Okay, buh bye," Linda said and walked away.

Pegasus stared at Hunter with wide, scared eyes. Hunter glared angrily back.

"I WANT FOOD!" He yelled and threw Spider Man at the limo window.

Maximillion Pegasus...did not know what to do.

* * *

...To Be Continued...

...review...kiss kiss.


	2. Very Confusing Conversations

Hm... we didn't get that many reviews, but whatever. Still continuing this story because I personally find it hilarious and fun to write, so yeah. Thank you to the one person so far who DID review, very appreciative. So... chapter two. This one will be quite random and crazy and hard to follow..just warning you...

...REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, if I did Maximillion Pegasus would rule the world by now...jesus christ...and KAIBA would be DEAD! Oh my, just kidding, oh that Kaiba.

* * *

"Listen up... dad, if you don't want me to pee on your limo seats, you better get me some White Castle's. Pronto. And some two liters of Pepsi. Five to be exact, that should be good for a couple hours," Hunter said as he retrieved his spider man action figure from the hole in the limo window. 

Pegasus shook his head, he was so distressed. This would definitely complicate his plans for the day.

"Your mother told me not to get you food. Bad luck kid," He said absent mindedly.

"We would get the diet White Castle's of course. And the diet fries," Hunter said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Pegasus made a face.

"There is no such thing as...diet fries," Pegasus said.

"Yeah there is. Me and Chet get them all the time, Duh," Hunter said.

"Who is this, Chet?" Pegasus asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"My mommy's boy friend. At first I thought he was a sumo wrestler from Japan and I wanted to be just like him. But my mommy told me he's just fat because he ate a lot while my mommy was pregnant with my sister. Chet told me it was so she wouldn't have to eat alone. He almost tips the couch over when he sits down," Hunter said as if it were the coolest thing.

"HA HA HA HA!! He's fat???" Pegasus asked, laughing hysterically.

"Yes," Hunter said as he was making spiderman go crazy.

"HA HA HA, ohhh... Lindy, you could do soooooooooooooooooooo much better. As in me, but I soooooooo did not say that out loud!" Pegasus exclaimed and shot a nervous look at Hunter.

"What?" Hunter asked as he threw spiderman on the ground and stomped on him. "Look just get me the White Castles and no one gets hurt," Hunter said.

"Ooooh, but it's so much fun when someone gets hurt. Okay kid, I'll get you food. Then we have a top secret mission to go on," Pegasus said.

Hunter looked intruiged.

"What kind of mission?" He asked.

"A top secret one. We have to kid nap a kid bye the name of Mokuba Kaiba," Pegasus said.

"Okay, I dig it," Hunter said with an evil grin.

Pegasus chuckled. All he had to do was feed the kid and they would get along fine. Hunter started cackling uncontrollably and rocking back and forth. Pegasus raised an eyebrow but started cackling as well.

"Get in the car kid and we'll go to White Castles. I'm feeling like a couple cheese burgers myself," Pegasus said as he got in the limo.

Hunter waddled over to the car and managed to get in. Pegasus then shut the door and commanded his driver to preceed onto WHITE CASTLES! Hunter nodded seriously and then reached into Pegasus's pocket.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID???" Pegasus asked.

"I'm looking for a cell phone, duh," Hunter said.

He continued to feel around in Pegasus's pocket till his fingers closed around what he thought was a cell phone. He pulled it out and stared at a tiny square package that said TROJAN on it.

"Ooops, gimme that back!" Pegasus said and quickly grabbed his condoms.

"What was that?" Hunter asked, looking confused.

Pegasus gave him a dark look.

"Something me and your mom should have used," Pegasus said.

Hunter stared at him, he did not know what he just said to him but continued to feel around in his pocket for the cell phone. He finally pulled out a tiny purple cell phone and dialed a number.

"Have to call my sister," Hunter said.

The phone rang then a girl's voice said "Hello?"

"Hey Britt it's me," Hunter said as if she was supposed to know who 'me' was.

"Hunter, how did you get a phone? Did you steal one of mom's friends again just so you could call Aunt Becky?" Hunter's sister Brittany asked.

"No it's my dad's, duh. What do you want from White Castles?" Hunter asked.

Brittany didn't say anything for a minute.

"Your with who? Where are you? Where's mom?" Brittany asked, so confused.

"She left me. With my dad. And we're going to get White Castles. Where's Christina? What does she want? Not chicken **_again_**," Hunter said in exasperation.

"She's right here, but she has nothing to do with this. I am so confused. I don't get it," Brittany said.

Hunter gave Pegasus an exasperated look.

"I think my sister's smoking again. After we get our White Castles we need to got to our Hotel Room and catch her in the act!" Hunter said, although he was still on the phone so Brittany could probably hear every word.

"Hunter, give the phone to whoever is with you," Brittany said.

Hunter sighed. He thrusted the phone at Pegasus.

"It's for you," Hunter said.

Pegasus took it slowly.

"Hello?" He said in a scared voice.

"Hi. Who are you and what are you doing with my brother?" Brittany asked heatedly.

"I am Pegasus. Who...are you?" Pegasus asked in utter confusion.

"I"m Brittany. Why do you have my brother?" Brittany asked.

"Hold the phone," Pegasus said.

He clicked over to the other line and dialed Linda's number. Linda picked up after three rings.

"What Pegasus? I'm trying to meet with my mother in law," Linda said in aggitation.

"Who is Brittany?" Pegasus asked.

"Um, my daughter. Why?" Linda asked.

Pegasus was so confused. He clicked back over so it was a three way conversation.

"AHHH!!! I'm so CONFUSED!" He yelled.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany?" Linda asked in suprise.

"Mom?" Brittany asked.

"Pegasus?" Pegasus asked in confusion.

Linda laughed.

"What is going on?" Linda asked.

"That's what I want to know," Pegasus said.

"Hello," Said the voice of an unknown female.

"Christina?" Linda asked in distressed confusion.

They heard a giggle.

"Yup. You're on SPEAKER!" Christina said with a giggle.

"That god damn giggle," Linda muttered.

"I WANT MY WHITE CASTLES!" Hunter yelled.

"Sshhh..." Pegasus said absent mindedly.

"I told you not to get him any fast food," Linda said.

"Oh shit Hunter, we've been discovered!" Pegasus declared.

"Your getting him fast food? Didn't he tell you he's on a diet cause he's getting to be like my dad?" Brittany asked.

"Chet is kinda big," Christina said with a giggle.

"Stop fucking giggling Christina," Linda said.

"WHO IS CHRISTINA?" Pegasus asked.

"I'M CHRISTINA, BRITTANY'S FRIEND!" Christina yelled.

"WHO IS BRITTANY?" Pegasus yelled.

"MY SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER!" Linda yelled.

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER?" Pegasus bellowed in confusion.

"Yeah, I didn't see the need to tell you about her when we were together," Linda said.

"BUT WE WERE ENGAGED!" Pegasus yelled in outrage.

"I know, stop yelling!" Linda yelled.

"YOUR TAKING MY BROTHER TO WHITE CASTLE'S!" Brittany yelled, for no apparent reason.

"I WANT CHICKEN!" Christina yelled and giggled.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!" Linda bellowed.

"My head hurts. Oooh that arab guy is hot, buh bye!" Christina said.

"Thank god she's gone," Linda said.

"I'm still so hurt you never told me about your daughter," Pegasus said.

"Pegasus, i just couldn't tell you about her. You just... don't have what it takes to be a father," Linda said.

"Ironically you left me with your ten year old son," Pegasus said.

"He's already fucked up enough," Linda said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hunter yelled in the background.

"Okay I'm back what did I miss?" Christina's voice asked.

"Nothing much. I don't know whats going on. I'm not sure why this guy has my brother either," Brittany said in exasperation.

"Your mom never tells us anything. Remember the Lowe's incident?" Christina asked.

"Shut up Christina, some secrets are darker and deeper," Linda said.

"I'm adopted?" Brittany asked sadly.

"I'm leaving now," Linda said and hung up.

"That just figures doesn't it?" Pegasus asked bitterly.

"Who are you?" Christina asked.

"I am Linda's ex fiancee. She just told me today that I have a son named Hunter and I'm dreadfully confused," Pegasus muttered.

"Ohhhhh, suddenly it becomes clear. I am up to date," Brittany said happily.

"Yes. I don't see how this concerns me but yes," Christina said.

"You sound hot baby, wanna mate?" Pegasus asked in what he thought was a sexy, raspy voice.

"Um no and are you sick?" Christina asked.

"I'm as healthy as an ox!" Pegasus declared.

"WHITE CASTLES!" Hunter yelled.

Pegasus looked out the window and saw White Castles.

"I don't think you should be with my brother, you're hitting on children and I just don't feel comfortable with you," Brittany said in a scared voice.

"Oh come on she has to be at least sixteen, not a child," Pegasus said.

"Seventeen hun," Christina said.

"BRITT WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM WHITE CASTLES?" Hunter yelled in the background.

Maximillion Pegasus had a head ache. Being a father was so tough...but he had no idea what was to come...if he had seen what was in store for him he would have dropped Hunter off at the White Castles then and there...but that was not to be...

* * *

...Read Chapter Three to find out what happens next to Pegasus as he embraces FatherHood and takes his son to the Kaiba Mansion to kid nap Mokuba Kaiba!

Review..kiss kiss...


End file.
